Summer Camp
by aww-shucks
Summary: What will happen when Alex and Justin are sent to a camp for the entire summer? JALEX and other strange phenomenons. Sorry! Story is soooo much better than summary! I mean it! :P
1. Packing

**Sooooo! This is my brand new story! I think it's(hopefully) better than The Wedding, which to me was a complete failure after reading it over and over again. So yeah! Enjoy or not!**

My hand skimmed over the pile of neatly folded clothes in my suitcase. I searched my room in case of something forgotten. My closet was slightly open but I could see all of my clothes were hung up inside of it without a strap off the hanger. The digital clock on my dresser told me it was 1:00a.m.-I was _supposed _to be asleep by 11-while everything placed on my dressed was perfectly settled. Nope. Everything that I needed was safe and sound hidden away. Hah, and my family thought I was ruthlessly messy. Just because I didn't _want _to do the things they asked me to do didn't mean I was horrible at it.

I closed the lid over my suitcase and zipped it up. I breathlessly dragged the heavy luggage across my room towards the door. The rest of my set-up(sleeping bag, pillow...) I was taking care of in the morning.

I turned off my lights, grabbed my iPod off of my dresser, and started to play Why by Secondhand Serenade.

I slumped onto my bed and spread my arms over my comforter. I closed my eyes and dreaded tomorrow. I shouldn't of gotten this kind of cruel and unusual punishment. So, yeah, sure I didn't get the _best _grades I could've. Wizard or school. But hey, it's passing! They didn't see it that way. So they have decided to send me to a camp. A _friggin' _camp! _"Justin'll be there!" _they say. Well doesn't that just make it so much better! They also said I wouldn't be able to change their minds because they'd paid over 600 dollars for both of us. No refund. My mom had spoken to me saying how much fun I'd have. How do my parents seriously not know me?

To release my frustration, I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

In reply, I got a bang on the wall from Justin's room.

I banged back louder.

I started to pound my pillow as hard as I could. Ugh, doing that was tiring. So I decided to just sit there and glare into my pillow.

Suddenly I heard a door close shut down the hall. I quickly held down the bottom of my iPod to turn it off and shoved myself under my heap of blankets and pretended to be asleep. I heard my door open then close.

"Alex, I know you're awake," a familiar voice stated.

I felt a slump on the right side of the bed as my brother sat down.

"What are you even doing up this late?" he asked.

I still ignored him and moved a tiny little bit.

_Why do you do this to me?_

Crap.

_Why do you do this so easily?_

I quickly paused it and pushed the hold button to the right. I sighed and sat up. "Do you ever knock?"

I saw him look down and chuckle. "But you were sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake up my little sister, would I?"

I glare at him and roll my eyes. "What do you want, Justin?"

"For you to go to sleep. Unlike you, _some _people actually like to get some rest," he said.

I glare at him again. "For your infor_mation_," I start. "I was _packing._"

He opens his mouth for a reply. But instead, we hear footsteps closing in towards my room.

"Hide!" I whisper. He just stares at me with wide eyes. "Oh, Justin, just _move_!" I push him down and throw the blankets over us. He tries to get up when I push myself over him. We both hear my door creaking open. _Doesn't _anybody _knock when I'm asleep? _

"Alex?" I hear my mother ask. I breathe in hard and fast.

"Sweetie?" she asks again.

I start to move up a bit when Justin's hands hold my waist down. I don't know whether being under all of the covers is making me hot or being under all of the covers ontop of _Justin _is.

She starts to walk over to my bed. I breathe faster.

"Mom?"

She stops suddenly and turns around. "What is it, Max?"

"I'm having the weirdest dream," I hear him say groggily.

That part makes me smile. I press my mouth to Justin's chest to restrain a giggle. His grip tightens.

I hear the door close. I wait a minute until I know she's out of hearing range. I start to move again but Justin still keeps his grip. "Uhh, Justin? You can let go now," I say.

I start to move up again, regardless of where his hands are. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you would've just minded your own business and gone back to sleep," I state. My legs are wrapped by his sides and my hands are on his chest as I say this. We stare at each other for a few seconds until sudden realization washes over both of our faces. "Oh my god," I say. I stumble off my bed to the hard, wooden floor. I hiss in pain. That's totally gonna leave a mark.

"Honey?" I hear my mom ask outside of my door. Here we go again.

I push Justin over(again) and slide my body in. He wraps his arms around my body and holds still. He was quite comfortable. This should seriously feel wrong. It doesn't.

"Theresa?" Does everybody come into my room when I'm sleeping?

"Jer-"

"Come back to bed," my dad persists.

"But..." she trails off. I hear them converse a bit more when I hear my door close.

We stay there again for a moment.

I snuggle up to him. "Mmmm, you're comfy," I state hesitantly. Again, I realize my mistake. I push myself off of him. His face is gleaming with surprise. "I shouldn't of said that," I say.

He gets out of my bed quickly and heads to the door and says "I'm sorry, Alex. I really shouldn't of come in here. Get some sleep. See you... tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Justin." I look up at him pleadingly. I hesitate. "Goodnight."

He stares at me for a moment longer before heading back to his room.

And I did _not _sleep a wink that night.

**Yes, I think I used "ruthlessly" wrong :P Haha, oh well. So! This story basically explains itself more in further chapters but it's basically about Alex and Justin going to camp and stuff and then other stuff. I think that explains it all, right? Haha, it is SO much more than that so please don't really think that's what it's about, alright? PLEASE! I'm serious. **

**I just got back from a freaking torturous **_**girl scout camp**_** and had the WORST time. Yes, my mom made me. I was going to say that Theresa had gone when she was a little kid and had a cool bean time but I remembered in **_**Quincenera(add little squiggly thing that Senora Venzora told me about which I will remember right after this, please) **_**when she didn't have a lot of money so I couldn't because it seriously costs like 300 smackaroonies.**

**Sorry for long Author's Note! Bye! Peace!**


	2. Bus

**Hey! 2nd chapter!**

**Oh, and just to say, when I go onto the Document Manager (Upload) and correct all of my gramatical errors, it doesn't let me fix it. So sorry for any gramatical errors! :( (By the way, it is 2:00a.m.(I know, not late but still...) and I've been listening to Jojo and a Starry Eyed remix the past hour so I might be a little sleepy and a bit clumsy with my work so excuse that also!:/)**

**AND IT IS A TILDE! Sorry, it's what I forgot on the first chapter. Go on, read along!**

Okay, so it turns out I _did _sleep at least a couple of winks last night, but totally not enough. I was dragging my feet toward the table for breakfast at friggin' 7:00a.m. when the aroma of buttery crepes**(add a french tilde thing there! I think..)**, maple sausages, greasy, salty hashbrowns, and... eggy scrambled eggs overcrowded my senses. My mouth was watering by the time my head landed on the table.

My eyes closed tiredly as the delicious smell danced around me.

"Alex, sit up and act like a proper lady," my mother said.

"But I'm so tired," I whined.

She smirked and stated, "That's what you get for staying up 'til one o'clock in the morning."

I lifted up my head pouting until she handed me my plate. My dad and Max were already at the table. I noticed their plates were almost devoured. Mom had already eaten apparently and was now drinking a glass of milk.

I started scarfing it down when Justin came down with the same tired expression.

She handed him his plate and asked with a worried expression, "Why are you acting like your sister?"

I shot a glance up at him. _He looks so hot when-_

I jolted straight up from my chair. All eyes were on me.

"I-" I searched around the kitchen. "I'm just really in the need of some orange juice!" _Yeah, that'll work.._

I walked over to the island and poured myself a glass. _You're just tired, Alex! Now stop thinking to yourself! _"Right!" I answered out loud. Everybody looked back up at me.

"Honey, are you alright?" my mother asked.

"Yes! I'm totally fine!" I exclaimed _really _loud. I slammed my hand down on the counter.

I heard chairs scraping against the floor. "I don't wanna know," my father said. He started to walk down towards the lair. "Hey, dad, did I tell you about my dream last night?" I heard my dad groan as Max joined him.

I got back into my seat along with my OJ when my mom said, "You kids need to be ready in about an hour, alright? Then I'll take you down to the bus station. I'll be up in downstairs if you need me." She started to walk towards the shop.

We sat in an awkward silence.

"So, how'd you sleep?" my brother asked.

"Horrible," I muttered. I yanked off a piece of the link.

"Same. I guess it's just camp jitters."

I chugged down some fruity acid in reply.

"Is everybody on this bus heading to Camp Shine?" a short redheaded girl asked.

A few people cheered.

I gagged at the name as she started to count us. I also yawned and rested my head against the cool glass. I had placed my feet on the empty seat beside me. I was just about ready to take a nap when all of the sudden I heard some girls singing the most hated man in America from the back of the bus. Dustin Lieber. _No._

"Can you guys shut up, please? I'm trying to get some sleep!" I yapped.

There was a pause in the yodeling when I noticed one girl come strutting towards me down the aisle. One very familiar girl. She looked at me with surprised eyes but they then softened. "Alex! I would never expect to see you here!" she said with a fake emotion.

"Gigi," I started. "I would never expect to see you here either. Shouldn't you be shaving your head and draping it with _yarn._"

She _tsk-tsked. _"Oh, Alex. You're still so very immature. That kind of thing doesn't affect me. It's a shame, though. Harper isn't here for you to rag on. Looks like you'll have no comfort at this camp. You see, I've got this camp wrapped around my finger. And the people actually like and respect me here. So whatever I say or... _imply..._ they'll do it. So do yourself a favor and don't tempt me."

I smirked. "Wow, Gigi. I only heard half of what you heard, but with what I did, you sounded pretty pathetic. Now do _me _a favor and stop pig herding with that 12-year-old girl's songs." I scooted down a bit more.

"He's 16!" She yelped. She then focused on someone in the front of the bus then back to me. "Your brother's coming too?" she smiled. "This summer oughtta be fun," she stated. And with that she headed back to the back, screaming Dustin Lieber songs.

I moaned and looked toward the front of the bus to see my brother looking for any empty seats. His eyes finally settled on mine and his face sunk. He walked up to me and said, "Move your feet, Alex."

I whined. "Go find somewhere else to sit, Justin. I'm trying to sleep."

I gasped when he grabbed my legs, sat down, and placed them on his lap. He sighed, "Okay?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I snapped out of it and said, "It'll do."

After the redheaded lady person counted us about 50 more times she stated that we'd be leaving in about 2 minutes.

I tried settling again but the window wasn't very comfy for my head.

I sat up and started to take off my over-shirt.

Justin didn't realize I was wearing two shirts and stared at me in disbelief. "What are you doing, Alex?" he cried.

"Relax, Justin!" I pulled off my shirt revealing a bit of stomach. The cold bus gave me the chills. I was now in a blue tank-top. I balled up my other shirt and tried to use it as a pillow on the window.

"Ugh!" I cried. I switched it around in every direction. My neck was either too pushed back, forward, high, or too low. I took my chances and switched positions. My head was now laying against Justin's lap while my feet were scrunched up against the bus wall thing.

I snuggled against him. "Mmm, this is better." I looked up to see Justin staring out the window with an annoyed-looking face. I ignored it and started to slowly drift off to sleep as the bus started to drive to our doom.

**WordPad has a totally different way of seeing things for me when I write it so I don't know if this chapter's too long or too short or perfect or whatever:P. Haha, if it's too-something, sorry! I'm just reallllly tired right now. Oh! Hahaaa, did you like my "Justin Bieber" thing? I'm sorry, I just don't care for his music. And, yay! I spelled his last name right! I think..**

**I know you guys are probably thinking(whoever's reading this), "Whaa..? A coed camp?" I honestly don't know. I'm just going to put them in different cabins in different spots of the camp, so.. yeah.**

**Sorry again, I act pretty tipsy when I'm tired so sorry if you noticed something like that in the story. Oh, well! Bye! Buenos Noches! (By the way, I don't **_**actually**_** speak spanish. Only a couple of sentences because of Senora Venzor in like 6th and 7th grade :O But I've noticed I've used a lot of Spanish(probably not, but I just thinkso :P) I'm only like 13% Mexican. I think. I'm seriously like challenged in that way:P OH! And I'm really sorry if I offended any of you with my tilde stuff. I think I'm 14% French too. My Great grandma's from Algeirs(s/p)(Yes, it's in Africa but she's NOT African. I have nothing against Africans though, I'm actually- nvm. She's FULL french.)**

***whispering* Sorry..^^^^ (I babble a lot)**


	3. Cabins

**3rd chapter... I'm seriously getting depressed listening to BSB... :P**

We had gotten off the bus about 3 hours ago. We were now officially at Camp Shine. Yay.

We had all gotten seperated into units and gotten together with them while we had just finished touring the whole camp. I swear we walked over 15 miles through the whole thing.

So far, we had gone to the Cafeteria, the Horse Stables, Archery, each and everyone of the units, the Singing Logs, Arts&Crafts Ramada, and other unfortuante places.

Right now we were heading back to our unit to find out who our cabin roomates were. We wouldn't have more than five cabinmates in case of "misunderstanding" issues. They'd just switch us out with another one from another cabin. That logic made absolutely no sense to me at all. The only thing that mattered was that I could _not _be put with Gigi. That was totally out of the question!

Our unit, PineLeaf, was the farthest away from the entire camp so it took us longer to get to different places. So far I had tripped five times, scraped my knees twice, and landed straight on my face once. I did all of this _while _sweating like a pig. This was totally going to be a horrible summer.

Finally we reached a little secluded area with four wooden benches inside. "The Ramada," I heard someone say. I walked towards the bench farthest from everyone else and sat down.

"Agh!'' I yelped quietly. I think the bruise finally surfaced on the side of my thigh. I sat down again a bit more slowly, biting my tongue when the pain hitched.

"Alright, everybody! You might have noticed that this camp has a bit of mixed genders because a bunch of you guys signed up late. But who's stopping us from having a good time!" one of the five camp counselors yelled. I groaned. This was gonna be worse than the Happy Helpers Club! I noticed all five of them were sitting on a table by the back of the Ramada.

"So!" they continued. "Right now we're going to play the name game! We're all going to go around each table and start off by saying our first and last name or a nickname and what street we live on!" A few cheers bursted out. "So I'll start off: Pecker, Rosewood!" I scoffed. All eyes were on me again. "Oh, well I guess we could always go clockwise. Go on!"

My eyes opened wide. "Me? Um.. I don't feel very comfortable giving out my personal informa-"

"Pecker, we have a few stragglers. It seems they got into the wrong unit," a chubby, middle-aged woman stated. I looked to her side and saw a girl and three guys. My brother was one of them. I looked down quickly.

_Pecky_ said, "Oh, well welcome! Why don't you guys go sit down next to the lady in the back." She pointed at me. My brother glared at me before walking by and sitting straight across from me. The rest overcrowded the rest of the table.

Pecky stared at me and then back around to the other table closest to the trail. "Fine, I guess we'll start off over here _instead_."

I only half listened while the other people gave their nicknames out to one another to share. I looked out across the way and saw a row of 10 cabins spread out on the dry, rocky slope. I saw a pile of rocks leading down the slope, seperating half of the cabins from the others. I looked up beside the cabin closest to me and saw a medium-sized building. As I noticed signs on the two doors leading into it knowing that it was indeed a bathroom, I felt a kick in the leg.

"What?" I hissed. The girl next to me shushed me as I mimicked her in a whiny voice. I noticed that Justin was about to speak then it would be me again. _Awww!_ I whimpered silently in my head. _Well if Justin says it then so can I!_ I cheered myself. Ugh, I was becoming pathetic.

"Justin Russo, Waverly Place," my brother pronounced.

All eyes were on me. _Again. _I hesistated. "Um.."

"Oh, look! All we need is Max and it'd be the Russo gang!'' Gigi stated.

Everybody laughed as I glared up at her. My anger was building.

"Aww, is Alex too shy to speak? Here! How about Dean Moriarty-Lover?" Gigi questioned.

"Shut up, Gigi!" I muttered. She really needed to stop.

"Alright, settle down now!" Pecky said. "You! Girl across from.. Justin, is it?" He shook his head. "Go along."

"Alex Russo, Waverly Place," I said hastily.

"Oh, and you forgot to mention that you _live _in a subshop, silly!"

I got up from the table and stormed off up to the bathroom.

Once I got up there, I got into one of the stalls, placed down the seat, and sat.

"Uhhh..." I moaned as I rubbed my face with both hands. I stayed still and thought about how long it'd be until I went home. That made it worse. I just needed to block Gigi out and get on with this stupid camp.

I released my hands from my face to see my brand, new shoes. My shoes were filthy. They were gross and disgusting already!

_No, you're not going to cry. You are not!_ I rubbed my eyes thoroughly, removing any trace of liquid.

I sighed and started to get up from the toilet but stopped dead in my tracks. Right smack in the middle of the stall door was a ginormous mosquitoe. I felt the scream seep through my throat and out through my mouth. I jumped up and down and quickly unlocked the stall door, waving my hands up and down.

As I exited the stall(still screaming), I looked up at the light for some kind of protection. Dread filled my lungs as I saw the light infested with moths, big and small.

I looked around the entire bathroom area and noticed how many bugs were _everywhere._ I also saw some kind of small beetle crawling through the drain of the sink. My head shook wildly as I stomped on the ground ferociously. I had stopped screaming and heard murmers outside the door.

Suddenly I saw my brother push through the door first with a worried expression. "Alex." He ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "What's the matter? What happened?" He looked over my shoulder searching.

I sucked in a huge breath. "B-bugs! Big bugs! Everywhere!"

He sighed then pulled back his hands and grabbed my wrist. "Come on. Bugs aren't going to hurt you."

"But!" I cried. No use. I should get used to it. There would be no sympathy for my "overreactions" my mom called them.

We walked out the door back into the wild. A few people were gathering their luggage back down in the Ramada while I saw that the rest of them were carrying their bags up to their cabins.

Pecky looked up from her conversation with the other counselors and said, "Alex, you're back. Your cabin number is 6." She pointed up to the cabin just on the border of the rock divider. "Oh, and Mr. Russo, yours is cabin number 5. Right next to your sister's." She smiled up at Justin.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to our luggage. I noticed another guy right by us gathering his own belongings.

"You need help with that?" Justin asked.

"Of course, but where am I gonna get it?" I laughed my laugh.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my suitcase. I grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag, tucking it under my arm. "Do you need any help with that?" a British voice sounded.

We both turned around and saw a cute guy with brown wavy hair looking back at me. "Uh.. um.."

"No, we're fine. Thanks though," my brother spoke.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

He smiled at me then took off with his luggage.

Justin and I started walking up the rocky path to my cabin when I heard him say, "Weird."

I scoffed. "What?"

"That guy was weird. Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"He seemed sweet. And cute. And why do you care how he looks at me?" I added.

I saw him roll his eyes and swiftly jump over a cut-off tree trunk. I also rolled my eyes and just stepped over it.

"Ugh! Why is it so hot outside?" I whined. I was still sweating like a pig.

We finally got up all the way but had to step out of the way of a tree right in front of our door. "What the heck is a bush doing right in the way?" I asked.

"It's a small tree, Alex," Justin stated.

I burrowed my brows and said, "Like I care?"

He swung open the cracked, wooden door and stepped up the concrete stairs.

I noticed two of my cabinmates had already set up and had left the cabin. That left three more beds. I chose the one in the right corner, closest to the door. "Do you need help?"

"Gosh, Justin. Don't act like mom," I said.

"A simple 'Thank you, Justin' would be nice once in awhile."

I sighed then smiled. "Thanks, Justin."

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He turned around and left me all alone in the cabin.

I started to unpack my things when the door creaked open. My mouth hung in horror as she trudged to one of the beds and sat down, smoothing the surface. "Hello, Alex."

**Yeah, kay, I'm super-dee duper-dee tired...dee. Sorry if there were any gramatical errors. I fnot, cool. Hasta levista(s/p). Goodnight everybody. Well, goodmorning. Whatever, bye.**


	4. 1st Night

**By the way, this chapter is really boring. Well to me it seems like.**

**All of this was written at like 12:00 p.m. this morning so please ignore it! :D vvvv**

**(My mom's making a yummy breakfast right now, so I'm getting excited to write this chapter! I shouldn't really.. But whatever! There's nothing on Disney Channel(hint..hint..) except HM re-runs leading up to Hannah Montana Forever so I have some free time to write this. And yay! It's an actual time I should be up writing this!*claps*(no, not really).**

**Oh, I also have a random question/statement. In **_**Dude Looks like Shakira**_**, when Alex and Justin were trying to get Shakira/Uncle Kelbo's attention, did you guys notice Alex said "aqui"? Which for you people who don't know, it means "here". So, yeah. :P)**

I stared in shock at Gigi. No, no, no, no, no. I couldn't have been put in this cabin with _her_. "This is not possible," I stutter.

Gigi smiled fakely. "Oh, Alex. Isn't it you who's always telling people to live in the moment when thingsbgo wrong?" I _really _needed to stop telling people that.

I growled and headed straight out of the cabin back down to the Ramada.

I stumbled twice getting there but I finally stood right in front in _Pecky_. "How could you put me in the same cabin as Gigi?" I yelled.

"Alex," she said in sympathetic tone. "I noticed you have some confrontational issues with Gigi but she's been coming here for eleven years and knows everybody. She's nice to everyone and knows how to get along with people." She paused. "And I'm pretty sure if you let her get to you, you guys will have the _best _time!"

My mouth hung open. "If I let her _get _to me? What are you psychotic or something? I thought you guys said you'd switch us around if we had and "confrontational issues" with one another!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but you are sticking with whoever we assigned you with. If there are any _actual _and _realistic _problems going on that we have to deal with, we surely will. But Gigi has never been out of line with any of us. So if you've got a "problem", you need to handle it yourself, alright? Now go get your stuff unpacked." And with a wave of her hand, she dismissed me.

I started walking back up the slope to the cabin dumbfounded. But then I got an idea. If I had a problem, I had to handle it myself. I _will _handle it myself then. I grinned mischeviously entering the cabin.

I noticed that the rest of my cabinmates were settling in. One girl asked, "So, do you guys like, know each other or something?"

We both ignored her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl roll her eyes and continue to spread out her sheets.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and rolled it across the gross, thin, plastic, twin pukegreen mattress. I unzipped the first half of it and pulled back the cover. I then just kicked my suit case under the bed, took out my iPod, and sat down in the corner of the bed. I started to play Mr. Brightside.

I looked out the window towards my brother's cabin. The window screen was tinted but I could still see some movement behind it. I sighed envying my brother. The door to their cabin opened suddenly and I saw the guy, Mason come strutting down the slope towards the Ramada.

I checked the time on my iPod and saw it was 5:18. I remembered(when I _was _listening) them saying something about dinner starting around 5:30. I decided to go catch up with him.

No matter what anybody said, I was _not _being punctual. I skittered half-way down the slope and was just about to call out to Mason when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to face my brother. I looked down at the Ramada to see Mason going to talk to some other guy already down there. I looked back up to Justin with an annoyed look on my face.

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

_A lot of things really!_ I sighed. "What do you want, Justin?"

Just then, we heard the counselors yell for us to get in a buddy line. "Seriously?" I asked myself in disbelief.

"Uh, nevermind," Justin said. He started to walk off towards the Ramada.

I trailed along behind him, searching the crowd of kids for some type of buddy. There _had _to be one. I mean, if it came down to it, I'd even take the weirdo of the group_. Nevermind, nevermind._

Eventually everyone that I saw had a partner. I was the only one. This was not happening. Oh my gosh, this was so embarrassing.

Suddenly I saw my brother searching for sommebody. His eyes landed on mine. I stood there awkwardly under his glance. I saw him start to walk towards me. "Need a buddy?" he said with a smile that took my breath away.

_Stop it, Alex! _

"Pshh, no." With that, he grabbed my wrist and started walking.

As it was embarrassing to have my brother as my buddy, it was also very helpful. Every single time I tripped(which was _very _often), he grabbed my waist and helped me up. But the bad thing was that every time he even slightly touched me, my mind went crazy.

Finally we arrived at the steps to the Lodge and quickly entered the Cafeteria. I stayed by Justin's side as long as possible. It seemed pathetic but I really didn't want to be left alone in this place.

No matter where we went it was overcrowded. _Note to self: Get to Cafeteria as soon as possible. _So Justin and I decided to sit at a table outside. In the sticky, humid atmosphere.

I tapped my fingers on the wooded table deciding whether to be nice or not. Fine. "Um.. Justin?" I twirled my hair with my finger and sighed. "Thanks for... you know." Whew.

He stared at me then smiled. "You're welcome."

We stared at each other for a few more moments. This was making me really uncomfortable. Not in a bad way but in a _I shouldn't be feeling like this _kind of way. That could still be considered bad.

"So, what's there actually to do at this camp since you've apparently been here a bunch of times without me knowing?" I asked, trying to make it more... comfortable, I guess you could say.

"Just fun stuff that _never ends_," he said sarcastically.

I looked up at him confusion. "Wait, I thought you _loved _coming here?"

"The last time I had fun coming here was when I was ten, Alex," he stated.

"What? Then why'd you come all these years?"

"I had nothing else better to do. I mean, besides _building robots_ and other geeky stuff," he said with a smirk.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, Justin."

"It's alright. But really, I didn't have much to do. Max was being... Max. And you. You were being you."

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing."

He smiled again. _Stop smiling, Justin!_

Suddenly everybody was getting up. "Come on, time for dinner." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

We stood in line for about a good 10 minutes until we got our food. If you could actually call it that.

"And we can eat this?" I asked sitting down. On my plate was some type of purple mushy goo, some rock-shaped yellow thing, and one tiny slice of a... peach? The only good thing they had was a small bowl of fruit. I devoured that instantly. The rest, not so much.

_I'm so not eating this._

He laughed. "Yeah, apparently. Uh, I think it's eggplant, something, fruit, and a plum slice."

Okay, well a plum makes it so much better! "Yeah, I'm not eating this," I stated.

He picked at his fruit. "I'm with you there," he agreed. We both pushed our plates over as bit.

"Whatever, I won't starve. I have a stash of "real" food in my suit case," I said with a smug look.

"Uh, Alex. You need to give your food to the counselors. Weren't you listening earlier?"

"Uh, no. Look, Justin, I'll be fine, don't worry," I explained.

He started to say something then stopped. "Okay, if you say you'll be fine, I'll support your decision. I'll let you figure out what I mean sooner or later. Just don't come running _and _crying to me when something happens. Literally."

Seriously? What was he talking about "Oookay? Whatever. I won't, you'll see."

We sat there in silence, moving our food around with our plates.

"Want my plum?" he offered.

"I thought it was a peach?"

"Whatever. It looks edible and looks like it could have a bit of juice or something." He stabbed at it up in his fork offering it to me.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked.

He dropped it back onto his plate. "I have _no _idea." I laughed at that.

"Ugh, who serves this goo?"

"I don't know. But I heard that in the back, they hide spaghetti, burritos, chicken, _salad_, and all of that stuff and eat it after everybody's gone. Probably just a rumor but if not, they're literally starving us with this stuff."

My mouth watered at the thought of all that. Knowing that I'd never be eating anything like that for awhile made my stomach growl. I whimpered softly.

Justin looked at me and said, ''Alex, you really need to eat something else. Here." He pushed over his barely eaten fruit.

"No, Justin. You haven't eaten anything. I'm totally fine."

He picked up the bowl and placed it right in front of me. "Eat it. Mom'll be devestated to hear that I let her baby girl was starve while at camp," he protested.

The fruit was so tempting. I eyed it hungrily. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I sighed. ''Well, here. You take half and I take half. Problem solved!''

He smiled(_again!_). "Wow, I guess this camp's changing you. The Alex I know _never _shares." He popped a lumpy grape into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and also ate a soggy strawberry.

I decided I needed to kill some time once we were done. "So, how are you and Juliet doing?"

Wow, maybe he was right.

He looked down. "Oh, um, well, we sort of broke up."

I gasped, "What? When? How come I never heard of this?" Gosh, my brother never tells me _anything_!

"About a week ago," he said non-chalantly.

"And so you just decided to keep this from me?" I was actually getting angry. I don't know why.

"Why do you even care?" he asked.

I glared. "Well, I don't _actually_. But it's be nice if you actually _told _me things once in awhile," I shot. Of course I cared. But I'd never tell him that.

He had a confused look on his face. "And again, you care _why_?"

_Didn't he get it? _"Like I said be_fore_, I _don't _care. You just never really talk to me and it would be nice sometimes if I actually knew," I paused and looked up at him when I said this last part half whispering and hastily, "that you broke up _with your vampire girlfriend!"_

A few eyes traveled towards us. ''What?" I exclaimed. They looked away.

"Okay, Alex. I really don't feel like I have to tell everything to my little sister!" I felt a pang in my chest at the end of the sentence. I don't know why.

"Well maybe we just shouldn't talk then!" I stated.

He rolled his eyes at me but stayed silent.

A few minutes past in silence as the rest of the world socialized. I could _not _handle this. I needed to get out of here. Out of this tiny little spot I was sitting at. But I didn't want to get away from Justin. Not yet, anyways.

Finally somewhere someone sent out a signal for us to head back to our units. Justin and I shared a silent agreement to be buddies as we headed back to camp.

The counselors led us back to Ramada to tell us that we needed to change into our pajamas or something comfy to wear out to the campfire.

I trudged back up the slope to our cabins and noticed that the rest of my cabinmates were huddled together behind me whispering. I ignored it. I didn't want to be apart of their little "possy" anyways.

I pulled out my suit case insearch of my pajamas when they bursted through the door laughing. They stopped when they saw me standing there. They then heading to their beds.

"Oh, Alex," I heard the Devil say. "You'll need to wear some kind of clothes that'll keep you cool. It gets really hot at night."

Pshh, like I'll believe her.

I started to pull out some warm, comfy PJs.

The girl right across from Gigi said, "I don't want to get involved in one of your guys's fights, but it really does get hot out here. Gigi's right. You should wear like a tank or something."

Now _her_ I guess I'd believe.

I pulled out a navy blue tank and some white pajama shorts. I grabbed my bag and flashlight and stalked out the door towards the bathroom.

I kept my head down on the ground as I walked into a stall. I quickly changed and stuffed my dirty clothes in into my bag while heading straight back out to where the counselors were calling for buddy lines again. I searched for my brother who apparently was looking for me. I caught up with him when the line started to move across the trail.

He looked me over confused. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked breaking our silence.

I felt self-consciousand blushed. "Because it's gonna get hot outside during the night."

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Gigi and some girl in my cabin."

"Are you really that gullible, Alex?"

My chest sunk. "What are you talking about?" I held onto him as I stumbled.

"Alex, it doesn't get _hot _outside, it gets _freezing_. Why do you think I brought a jacket?" I looked over to see him wearing a _jacket._

I felt really angry right then. But then I felt sad. Why did I listen to her? She was agreeing with Gigi, I _never _listen to Gigi. "I'm so stupid," I whispered.

"Alex-"

"I can't believe I listened to her. I can't believe I listened to _any _of them. I'm so stupid _and _I'm going to be freezing."

"Don't say that, Alex. They have nothing better to do than hurt you. I'll tell you what you need to wear next time." He smiled at me. _God. He's so-_

I interrupted myself, "But I _listened _to them! I can't do this! I don't _want _to do this!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

I tripped over a huge rock that came straight out of nowhere.

"Alex!" my brother hissed. He grabbed my waist with both hands this time. I grabbed them as I steadied myself. We looked at each other. _Oh my god.. _A few people were watching.

He released his hands as I thanked him.

He walked at a faster pace. "Justin, wait up!" I walked a bit faster also, trying to catch up with him. I tripped. Again. I fell on my knees and yelped in pain as I felt a burn. "Agh!" I cried.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

I looked over to see the Mason guy walking over towards me. He offered his hand for help.

I grabbed it and looked over to see my brother watching me. "Yeah, thanks. I just think today's not my day for walking."

He laughed and then walked away.

I wiped off my knee as best I could to see Justin about to sit down on a log by the fire. I tried to walk over to him but had to limp because of the cut. I finally made it over and sat down next to him. "Thanks for the help," I mumbled.

He had an annoyed look in his eyes. "I saw you got enough of it," he snapped.

"What's your problem?" I whispered madly.

"I just really don't like how that guy looks at you," he confessed.

"Well unlike _some _people, he actually _helped_ me," I shot.

"Did you not notice how many times I helped you up?" he asked.

"Well, sor_ry _for not being able to _walk _correctly," I snapped.

He looked over at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Alex," he apologized.

I ignored it and said, "Yeah, whatever."

The night had just about come, giving me chills down my back. I hated Gigi so much.

I felt a tingling in my knee. I looked down and in all the light the fire gave me, I saw a red thumb-sized gash streaked all the way across my knee. "Oh my gosh," I murmered. I traced the gash with my finger, feeling a burning sensation as I did so.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked.

I smirked in the best way I could at the moment. "Like you care."

He sighed, "Seriously, Alex. What's wrong?"

I lifted my leg out all the way for him to see. I stifled a small scream as it somehow hurt the wound even more. His eyes widen as he saw it. "Oh my god, Alex. When did this happen?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"When you left me over there," I muttered.

"I'm so sorry."

Before I could respond, he left the log to a counselor. He started talking and pointed over to me using a lot of hand gestures. I shook my head in defeat. I saw one of the counselors nod their head. Justin started walking back. "You're going to the Infirmary."

What? I shook my head. "What? No. I'm not." And who calls it the "Infirmary"?

"Come on, Alex." He pulled at my arm.

I whimpered. "Justin, no. Please?"

"You seriously need to get that cut checked out."

I let him pull me up but sat right back down because of the worsened pain. "I can't do it."

"I'll help you." He pulled me up again and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I didn't care who was watching as he helped me.

We walked slowly out of the view of the campfire. I felt bad, I really did. "I'm sorry, Justin. You should go back to the fire. I can make it from here."

He looked at me strangely. "You're seriously not acting like Alex. But no, I'm taking you there until this gets better." He motioned to my knee. "It wouldn't of happened if I would've just stayed with you."

Oh my god, even _I _had gotten over it. "Justin, it's fine, okay? I'm not mad."

"Fine, but I'm still really sorry."

I nodded and limped a few steps. Oh my god, it was far away. My knee was freaking _burning_. And it was _freezing_. This combination did not go well together. I shivered silently as we walked.

He stopped a moment and took off his jacket. "Here," he offered. "I'm seriously really warm right now."

I hesitated before taking it. "Thanks." The smell of my brother surrounded me aloong with the heat.

We walked a few more steps when he said, "Okay, this is taking really long. Come on, I'll carry you."

I swear I got whiplash moving my neck so fast after he said that. "You'll _what_?"

"I'll carry you. Look, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I've gotten a bit stronger. And I'm sure your leg hurts from walking," he stated.

"You can't carry me." I laughed a bit while saying that.

"'Wanna bet?" He slowly bent down and gathered up my legs in his arms. I dug my nails into my plam as the pain hurt in the change of position, but the pain slowly subsided. It felt good not having to walk. One, because of my knee and two, because I just didn't like walking.

He walked in silence at a much faster pace towards the "Infirmary".

Once we got there, he set me down on a couch outside of the door and knocked.

An older woman opened the door and let us in. Justin helped me down onto a bed inside while sitting down next to me.

Justin told her what happen and she grimaced when she looked at it. She grabbed some anti-bacterial spray, alcohol, and some cotton balls out of a cupboard and slowly poured some of the liquid onto the ball of cotton and put it down on the counter.

I looked at the wound once more and saw how horrible it looked in the real light. There was dirt inside and all around it.

She brought the anti-bacterial spray down towards my knee and told me it was going to sting a bit more with the size of the wound. I turned my head to Justin's shoulder and bit my tongue when she started to spray it.

The sting was too overwhelming and my eyes filled with tears as I whimpered in pain. Justin rubbed my back to help ease the pain.

She apologized and grabbed the alcoholed cotton ball. She began to gently brush it across the scrape. I grabbed Justin's arm tight and didn't let go until she was done.

I wiped my eyes and could still feel the pain as she strapped on a couple of the beige band-aids.

We both thanked her and headed back to fire. Justin carried me again as my knee throbbed.

We noticed that the fire had been put out and everybody was gone. We walked slowly back to our unit. I hopped down once we were in sight and saw that people were walking back and forth between their cabins and bathroom.

Justin didn't even lecture me on personal hygene when I told him I just wanted to go to sleep. He walked me to my cabin door and said goodnight.

I took off my shoes and slipped into my sleeping bag. I heard a slight noise but didn't take notice to it as I drifted off to sleep.

**(And it's DONE! I know this chapter totally sucked and I'm sorry, but I'm so happy that it's done. Erggh, going to bed now.**

**I started this chapter like around noon and ended it at 3:01a.m. I get sidetracked very easily.**

**Oh, yeah, I still have to revise it. (Dang it!) Make that 3:02a.m.**

**I revised it! 1:59p.m. Oh, but my internet's out still... Dang it..)**

**No, it's not anymore! Yay!**


	5. Archery and a little rabid rascal

**Jambo! So the last chapter sucked, I know. Please forgive me. But I hope this one's better(I hope, hope, hope) Sorry for any gramatical errors and yeah!**

**By the way, I'm trying to kind of base this off of my camp experience and this next part is **_**totally **_**what happened. My cabin was SO freaked out! I never saw it(which I'm glad), but I was still scared to death. The girls closest to it decided they wanted to bunk with us(the ones closest to the door) in our TWIN beds and the girl who bunked with me wouldn't sleep on her side so I was litterally falling off the bed and-**

**I told you I babble, sorry! But you'll actually know what I'm talking about once you read this chapter. You'll probably think I'm such a scaredy cat but it was freaky! Sorry, go on.**

* * *

The next day had gone by okay. Mainly the same as yesterday kind of.

Woke up, had a fight with Gigi, went to the bathroom to find it infested with more bugs, walked to breakfast with Justin, ate breakfast with Justin, walked back with Justin, had a fight with Gigi, listened to my iPod for an hour, and now it was time for Archery.

I snuck my iPod in my pocket and headed out the door in search of Justin.

I spotted him almost instantly and (limped)walked towards him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We started walking in another direction this time. I spotted the big targets just up the way.

Once we got there, I sat down on the concrete under the Ramada waited for directions instructed by another counselor from another unit named Bunny. How pathetic can they get?

She started off with the history of archery and how safe it was(it was even safer than golf!). I zoned out on that until I heard her start on how to hold the bow and arrow and how to aim. After that, she started telling us the precautions and how hold the arrows straight out with both hands. She told us to wait until all of us had shotten all of our arrows then to go get ours. She also told us if any of our arrows went way out across the forest that we'd need a buddy to go get them.

I half-listened to the rest until she got out these arm protection thingies. She passed out three to a couple of people. That's when I turned on my iPod and put on Don't Cry Out.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, I felt something flung at me. I looked down and saw the arm thingy. I grabbed it and placed it on like Bunny showed us. I walked slowly towards an empty spot.

I grabbed the bow and an arrow and hooked the arrow on. I steadily pulled it back towards my ear and squinted, trying to find the perfect spot. I then let go.

I heard a pop and saw that it had landed in the yellow.

I grabbed another one and noticed that Gigi had come up right next to me. I ignored her as I pulled back and shot again.

I looked up and saw that I was about an inch away from getting a bullseye. _Dang it!_

This was actually really fun though.

I started to aim my last arrow. I pulled back and aimed. _1, 2, 3!_ "Alex!" My arrow landed straight in the dirt.

I turned to face Gigi with an angry expression. "What?" I grumbled.

She smiled, "Oh, never mind."

I placed the bow on the hook and stood back in defeat.

I noticed Gigi pulling her arms back and shooting a bit higher than she should have. I snickered silently. That one was totally going to blow.

She let go and I watched it sail all the way across the three targets into the woods. She smiled smuggly.

Okay, that was weird.

We waited until the last person to shot their last arrow when Gigi ran to collect hers. I also pulled the two out of the target and searched for the third.

I looked up and saw that Gigi had three in her hands. "Gigi, give me my arrow."

"What are you talking about, Alex? Isn't yours all the way over in the woods? You should really work on your aim."

I stared at her confused. "What?"

She turned around, "Bunny? Alex shot her arrow all the way over there. Can I help her go get it?"

She smiled, "Of course you can. Don't be too long though."

I looked at Justin with a confused look on both of our faces.

"Alex, come on! We can't take too long," Gigi yelled.

I turned around and trudged over to her. "Look, Gigi-"

She pulled my arm roughly and we headed over the hill out of sight."Hey!"

She pushed me a bit fast. "What are you doing, Gigi?" I exclaimed.

She sat down and said, "Go look for the arrow, Alex."

"Excuse me? Do it yourself. What do I look like? Your slave or something?"

"Alex, that isn't legal here. If you paid attention in class, Alex, you might have known that."

"What are you talking about? You know what, I don't really care. Find your own dang arrow." And with that, I started up the hill.

With one tug on my leg, she got me falling back down onto to the ground. I looked at my knee and saw that the band-aid had partly come off and was plastered with dirt. "God, Gigi, keep your hands off of me and leave me alone!"

"No! Find the arrow. Bunny won't be happy to know you lost one of them," Gigi stated.

I sighed and started to look around. She was never going to give in. We'd fight over it to the point where we got in trouble and Gigi blamed me for some unreasonable reason. All I needed to do was find the stupid arrow and get out of here. This would totally be so much easier with magic.

I stopped right in my tracks. Magic! All of this worrying could totally blow over with magic! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? I remember putting my wand safely behind my shampoo and conditioner. _Yes!_

A devious smile spread right out on my face as I started to search again. Sure, Gigi. You can order me around right now, but not for long!

My eyes back-tracked when I noticed a glint about seven feet away. I quickly(slowly) walked over to it and picked it up. I walked back over to Gigi and started up the hill.

"Finally, Alex. You really need to get in shape, you're making me look bad."

I smiled and ignored her. _You are so going down._

I noticed that everyone was about to leave. I spotted Justin and trailed over to him as the line started to move.

"Hey! What was that about? You weren't the one who shot the arrow over," he stated.

"I know that, Justin. But it's okay. Gigi gave me the best idea over there," I said. I was not going to tell Justin, he'd just get all angry at me. "Can't tell you though."

"O-kay? I didn't actually care anyway."

I looked up at him and shook my head giggling. Of course he cared.

He laughed too. "What?"

I smiled. "Of course you care. You _always _car-" I was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. I looked over and saw the Mason dude standing behind me.

"Uh, sorry, but I think you dropped this." He held out his hand, revealing my iPod.

I took it from his hands. "Oh, um, thank you."

"No problem. Just didn't think you wanted to lose it."

I shook my head. "Yeah, no. My parents would literally kill me if I lost this."

He stared at me for a few moments before smiling with a shrug and heading off towards the front of the line.

I caught up with Justin who was standing a couple of feet away waiting for me. I placed my iPod back in my pocket and said, "God, he's cute."

Justin looked away when I said that.

I looked up at him strangely. "Why do you always get so anxious when I talk about him?"

"He's just a creep," he stated.

"Okay, well then he's a cute creep. Better?"

Justin looked mad right now. "Alex, do you even listen when people are talking to you?"

I stopped on the trail and looked up at him shocked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked down at me and calmed down a bit. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But if he does anything to you, I swear, I'll-"

"Justin, stop! I just talked to him, okay? Calm down!"

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

The weird part about the iPod was that it had no way of getting out of my pocket. My pocket had a button that held everything in. Gigi had to have something to do with it. I know she did.

I grabbed his arm as I tripped again. I looked down at my hands and saw my fingernails covered with dirt. "Gosh, I'm so glad we're taking showers tomorrow."

They had told us we'd be taking showers every other day throughout camp. I'd been okay with the idea until I discovered how disgusting I'd be until then. I was surprised that Justin wasn't cringing in fear at how many germs were probably on his very own cheeks at the moment.

We finally arrived back at the unit and I trudged back up the slope to my cabin.

* * *

The rest of the night went by okay. I walked with Justin, ate(actually, we didn't eat anything) with Justin, and walked back with Justin. I was changed into my _warm _jammies and was now walking back up to the cabin, dreaming at how hot the water'd be against my dirty, gross skin in the shower the next day.

I had just gotten into the cabin and was going to finally search for my wand and real food in my suitcase when I heard someone scream.

I looked over at the girl who was staring up at the ceiling rafters. "Uh, why are you screaming?" I asked non-chalantly.

She pointed towards the corner of the wall. I squinted because there was barely any light besides my dull flashlight I shown over there. I saw something small and brown sitting there.

Suddenly, the rest of the cabin came in and saw us staring up at the, "M-mouse," I stuttered while dropping my flashlight.

Right then, everybody in the room started to scream their heads off(including me). "Don't drop your flashlight! Who knows where it'll go!" I ignored that comment.

We stomped our feet all over and heard and saw the mouse fall off the rafter and fall onto the bed below it. "That's my bed!" I heard Gigi squeal.

We all hurriedly ran out the door and stood huddled outside it.

A bunch of people had come over and started to ask questions. Some of us muttered the word mouse.

I ran over to Justin when I noticed him walking over. I shoved my body against his in a tight hug. "Please don't make me stay in there!" I whispered.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he questioned.

"No! There's a mouse in our cabin! Why would it be in there?" I yelped.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed my wrist and started to walk to the back of the cabin.

"What? I'm not going back there!" I stopped.

"I'll be with you." And that's all it took.

I slid my hand down to his and tightened my grip. I then followed him into the darkness.

He shined his flashlight along the botton of the wall until he found a small little hole in the ground.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked confused.

"A mouse nest," he stated.

I stumbled back, letting him go as I fell down. I crawled backwards going anywhere except near that thing.

He looked around and grabbed a rock. "Here," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll fill it up so it won't be able to come through," he stated.

"Won't that kill it?" I shrieked.

He shrugged. "It might."

"What? No! You're not killing a mouse. It could have babies or something!"

"Or rabies or something," he mimicked.

I glared. "No! You're not doing that to the mouse." I crossed my arms.

He dropped the rock and squatted down in front of me. "Hey, Alex. Why do you think this mouse is here?"

I shook my head slowly in confusion. "I don't know. Maybe because it likes to eat people?" I joked.

"Okay, remember when we were talking at dinner? And I told you to give something to the counselors?" He was moving his hands going along with this.

I shook my head slowly again. "No... Should I remember?"

"The food, Alex! Remember? I told you give them the food or else something was going to happen."

My memory was now coming back to me. "Oh."

"What are you guys doing?" a voice sounded.

Justin fell back. "Nothing," I explained.

"Okay? Well the counselors said you guys in the cabin probably scared it away already. They said it's gone so you can go back into your cabin now."

"Oh, okay then," I muttered.

The unknown person left.

I whispered angrily, "It did _not _leave. It's _still _in there!"

"I know, but you're just gonna have to live with that. Or sleep with it," he laughed.

I punched him playfully in the arm. "You are _so _not helping!"

"Come on, we don't want anyone wondering where we are." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His hand stayed there until we were insight of people.

I hugged him goodbye and he left with everybody else.

I got into bed and tried to go to sleep. Go to sleep with a mouse.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know.**

**And sorry that it is TOTALLY confusing. Well, to me it was.**

**I was going to upload this sooner except for the Pretty Little Liars marathon. The last episode was AWESOME! I felt really bad for Toby though. Emily should've at least listened to him. :P Sorry.**


	6. A demeritorious shower blunder

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or errors.**

**Minor Jalex. I'm really sorry! I mean if you call where they're at, what they're doing, and what she's covered with Jalex, then yeah, a tad Jalex. I'm really sorry :[**

* * *

So the rest of the night didn't go as well as I had hoped. I thought I actually _might _have gotten some shut-eye except for the fact my cabin started chatting non-stop about the rodent _still_ hiding somewhere in here. Of course I told them none of that. They'd start screaming Bloody Mary and wake up the entire camp. I swear, I honestly got _no _sleep at all.

Through out the day, I had grown more tired and more prone to falling and scraping my self.

By the middle of the day, I had enough dirt and bloody scrapes for the drains to collect as I changed into my towel in the bathroom. I walked to the other side and stood outside of a shower stall with the rest of my cabin members.

I had wondered what they were giggling about again today, but they stopped once they realized I was in hearing range. I just blew it off.

"Okay, girls. You're the last group to take showers so I'm going to go catch up with Pecky. But first, you guys should all be ready in about 25 minutes. After that, you should all come down to the Ramada," one of the other counselors, _Peach_, stated. "You guys have 5 minutes exactly to take a shower. Remember, the showers are timed. Once you turn them on, the timer starts. Once those 5 minutes are up, it'll shut off automatically so you should be prepared and ready, alright? Now get into the showers," she ordered.

What? 5 _minutes? _It took me that long to shampoo! No way was I going to finish in that amount of time!

I got in the shower, draped my towel on the hook outside of the stall, and turned it on, stepping under it awaiting the warm drizzle of liquid.

I shrieked as the freezing water poured out all over me. The shriek filled all over the bathroom as the rest of the girls were showered in the freezing water.

I heard an evil snicker. "Oh, you girls just _wish _you were in shower 3. The only one with warm water. You guys better get back to showering. Four mintues left," Gigi said.

I screamed in my head at Gigi. She really needed a lesson. Once I got alone in the cabin with my wand, I'd be giving her a piece of my mind.

I jumped across the downpour of water, trying to get a little wet without actually having to stand underneath all of it. That wasn't working. I cupped my hands and filled them with water. I then splashed it all over my face. My body instantly grew goosebumps _over _my goosebumps.

None of these were working. So I decided to drape my head in the water, biting my tongue when the cold water seeped through my hair down my neck.

Suddenly it shut off. "What?" I heard a bunch of other girls protest.

I grabbed a handful of my hair and twisted it, trying to get the water out. I reached outside of the stall and felt for my towel. My hand grabbed nothing but air. I draped my body with the curtain and looked out.

Nothing was on the hook.

I started to hyperventilate. Nothing was on the hook. _Nothing _was on the hook! Then I started to hyperventilate because Justin was the only one who hyperventilated. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my _go_s_h_!"

I waited in there for a couple of minutes, hoping someone would show up with my towel. Or any kind of towel right now.

"Oh, Alex? You need to get out of the shower, silly!" I heard Medusa say. "We need to be down in the Ramada in 10 minutes!"

I poked my head out and said, "This is really low, Gigi. Even low for you! Now give me my towel!"

She tilted her head in fake confusion. "What do you mean, Alex? Don't you _have _your towel? And why would I even take it?"

I struggled to say these next words. "Gigi, please! Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Alex. What _am _I doing to you?" she asked.

I was in no mood for games right now. "Gigi, give me my towel! Give me the towel or I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Alex, what can you do to me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." And with that, she turned around and started walking away.

"Gigi-" I started.

"Oh, and, Alex. If you're getting into standards here, I wouldn't consider myself low. I'd consider me high and you low." I had no way of getting my towel from her.

3rd day and I was already crying. How pathetic was that?

I walked over to a corner and leaned my head against the pale pink tiles and sobbed into my hands.

"Buddy line!" I heard one of counselors with whatever their name was call.

I pictured Justin searching for me and stepping to the back without a partner. That made me sob more for some reason.

I sulked to my knees and cried like there was no tomorrow. I didn't want to be here! I never wanted to be here! But here I was, towel-less, crying in the shower, waiting for nobody to come.

I had thought about running out and grabbing my clothes, but noticed the security-cameras hanging around in every corner of the bathroom. Probably some dirty men getting off by watching the footage later.

I sniffled. This was not where I wanted to be right now. I wanted to be outside at dinner, eating half a bowl of fruit with Justin talking about nothing, which was everything in it's own little way.

I thought about Justin. How protective, and nice, and caring, and smart, and cute he was.

Wait, no. I did not just say that. How does my mind betray me like that? I didn't like Justin. I didn't have feelings for my brother. I just didn't! It's wrong and gross and so, so good.

_Shut up!_

I decided not to think about it.

_I wonder if Justin thinks about me.._

I told you not to think about it!

Oh my gosh. Again, pathetic! I had gotten this desperate and was now fighting with myself! God, I hated Gigi so much. She's the one making me think like this!

With this little prank, I had a bunch of tricks up my sleeves. Give her a taste of her own medicine.

A few minutes had passed when I heard the bathroom door swing open. I stuck my head out and saw my hero.

"Justin!" I yelled. I wrapped the curtain all around me.

He turned towards me and I swear I saw his eyes soften a bit. "Alex!" He ran over to me and gave me the most awkward, uncomfortable hug I had ever had. But I didn't care. He let go. "I was going to ask you where've you been but I can see now. I was waiting for you to show up and decided to go look for you.." he trailed off.

Right then, I bursted into tears. "Gigi! She did it! She took my towel! I've been in here ever since! Oh, Justin!" I tried my best at hugging him again without it being uncomfortable. I sobbed into his shoulder.

He pushed me away and said, "Do you have an extra towel up in your cabin I can go get?" He wasn't looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "But she probably just dropped it off on my bed." I looked up at him again. Why wasn't he looking at me? "Are you okay?"

He turned away. "Yeah, I just-I'm-I'll be right back." He left the bathroom in a hurry and left me all alone in the bathroom again.

I stepped back and let the curtain fall back in place.

Why wasn't he looking at me? What could I have possibly done? I groaned in annoyance and the unknown world of guys. I wiped my eyes with my hands and waited for Justin to come back.

I played with my hair and noticed how stringy and tangly it was. It was going to be tortureto brush. I just decided to pull it back into a ponytail with one of my black hairbands on my wrist.

Right then I heard someone walk in. "Justin, you're my life-saver!" I exclaimed. I poked my head out but noticed he wasn't there. "Justin?" Silence. I got a bit worried. "Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Right then he walked through the door. He came over to me and handed me it. "Here."

I stepped back again and wrapped it around my body snuggly. I finally exited the shower and hugged Justin with all the strength my body had. "Thank you," I whispered. I realized this was _again, _very awkward for him and started to walk to the bathroom stalls.

"Uhh, Alex?" I turned around.

He had my clothes in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I grabbed them from him and noticed my bra strap lingering against his fingers as I did so. "Uh, thanks," I repeated. _Stupid!_

"Yeah," he said. _Do you see what you do?_

I quickly changed into my clothes, loving the warmth and comfort they gave me. I never wanted to be naked that long ever again! I quietly looked under the stalls to see if anyone else was in here. I decided I must've heard things.

I came back out and we exited the bathroom. I could hear slight voices echoing through the camp. Probably not even over the bridge yet.

Justin heard them to and started to walk me back up to my cabin.

Once we got up to the door, I said, "Thanks. Again." I hugged him once more and then did something really unpredictable and unexplainable. I kissed Justin on the cheek and ran into the cabin.

* * *

**Oooooh, a cliff hanger! Haha, I don't even really consider this one.**

**This did not happen to me during camp(thank Gods-yes, I'm a Percy Jackson lover also-) but I thought it might be a cool idea. Whatever. :P**

**You decide if this has Jalex in it.**

**Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	7. Delicious, fatty, raspberry tea!

**Next chapter :] **

**I am held responsible for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

I locked the door and backed up against it crossing my fingers. I bit my tongue and slid down.

I shouldn't have done that. I should _not _of done that. I shouldn't of kissed Justin on the cheek!How _stupid _can I get?

Oh my gosh, I'm hyperventilating again! What is _up _with this?

Okay, okay, okay. You just need to calm down. Do not focus on the negative. Focus on the positive. You just need your wand to do something evil to Gigi.

I scrambled to my bed and looked out the window to see Justin closing the door to his cabin. I pressed my fingers to the tinted screen trying to get as close as possible to him.

Why did you do that? You just ruined everything!

I looked across and saw the campers slowly treading though the camp. _Crap!_ I'd never have enough time to get my wand, let alone think of a spell!

So I did the next best thing. I searched for my bag of "real food" (a.k.a. Ruffles) and opened it up. I stuffed a couple in my mouth, savoring the salty, crunchy taste and then grabbed the bag and looked out the window again. I squinted and saw Gigi about 3 minutes from the cabin. I put down the bag of chips and stomped all over them, whimpering at not being able to eat my real food ever again for the next couple of months. But if I needed to get rid of it like Justin said, I'd get rid of it. I quickly went to her suitcase and opened it. I pushed all of her designer crap up and littered the bottom of her suitcase with delicious crumbs.

I suddenly heard voices outside the door. "No!" I whispered. I shoved the bag in under the clothes and zipped it back up. I jumped on my bed and dragged out my iPod from under my sleeping bag. I pretended to be sitting there listening to music when Gigi walked in.

"Oh, hey, Alex! Missed you at dinner," she said with a smirk.

I tried my best to keep it together. I wanted so badly right now to scream at her and rip her "field of gold" hair out. "I'm sure you did." I wasn't going to rat her out. They'd do nothing to their "perfect camper". They'd probably accuse me of lying and make me do dirty work.

"I see your brother saved the day, huh? He seems to do that a lot. Especially lately," she stated.

"Your point?" My teeth were clenched and my nails were digging into my hands behind my back.

"Oh, nothing. I just really think you need to spend a little less time with him. People get suspicious."

"About what?" I asked. My brain was wracking ideas on how she could've noticed something. She couldn't of. There was nothing.

She smirked again as the rest of my cabin slowly started to seep in.

The rest of the night went by as usual as it could at this camp.

* * *

The next couple of days went by with Justin ignoring and avoiding me. I felt horrible.

I still hadn't found my wand yet. I hadn't been alone yet. I'd peeked here and there but couldn't find it. It was in there somewhere. It had to be.

By the seventh day, Gigi hadn't played any tricks on me. I was getting really suspicious.

Justin was now acting mad towards me. The feeling was now getting to be mutual. I mean, now that I thought about it, it was just a kiss on the cheek! Unless it meant something to him.

Right now I was just sitting down on the edge of the table inside where some of the counselors usually sat. I didn't mind being alone with college kids who didn't have a care who I was. I was totally fine with that. Except for the fact that it left me alone with my thoughts.

I gnawed on my orange peel and looked up across the room out the window to see Justin also sitting alone outside. It was cloudy and windy outside and his ruffled hair was swaying with the air. He had gotten a bit of tan from being here and it glowed slightly with the gray clouds shining down on him. My eyes trailed down to his arms. I had asked myself plenty of times how he'd gotten his bideps. I'd smirked when I realized he'd probably gotten them from lugging all of his heavy school work and books around. That'd sure do it. But _God_, if I wasn't blood-related to him, I'd run outside an-

"Hey, Alex!" she said loudly. All of the counselors sitting at the table looked up. "I brought you some tea!"

I looked at her in disgust. "Gigi, go away." She sat down.

"What's the matter?" I avoided her glance and stared back outside at my brother. My eyes shot down as soon as he saw me looking at him. "Your brother avoiding you?" she whispered.

I glared at her. "Drop the subject, Gigi," I said sternly.

"Here!" She slid over a glass of _tea._

"I'm so not drinking that," I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled _sweetly _at some of the counselors who were still staring at us. "Ugh, fine." She switched them around.

I grabbed the cup and gulped it down in thirst. "What do you want?" I asked once I was done.

She smirked at me as I put down the glass. "Oh, I just thought you looked a bit glum. So I brought you some raspberry tea!"

I felt eyes on me. I didn't dare to look up. Instead, I let the hair from my ear fall down across my face, hoping he'd stop after that. If I couldn't look at him, he couldn't look at me.

"You've changed, Alex. A little less aggressive. Hah, gives me a much better attitude. And I've noticed you've been a bit lonely. I thought you might need a friend. Since, you know. Your brother's been avoiding you and all." She smiled up at the counselors again.

I heard the thunder rumble. So did my stomach. I suddenly felt sick. "What did you.." I trailed off and started taking deep breaths. I still felt Justin staring at me.

I looked up at her with big eyes as she said, "The ladies in the kitchen had served it for me. They made it really syrupy-like. I said it was for a little _experiment_ we were doing." She giggled.

My hand went over my mouth as she leant towards me and whispered, "Chicken fat."

As soon as she said those words, I scrambled up from the table and sprinted for the bathroom. My stomach gurgled as I slammed the door open to a stall and emptied all of my stomach contents.

My hair was all over my face and I gagged as her words "Chicken fat" echoed through my head. I started to throw up again and heard the door open to the bathroom. I didn't give a care who it was if they saw me. I was in enough torture right now.

"Alex?"

No. Not you. I don't want to talk to you. I want you to go away. Leave me alone. "What?" I croaked.

_"Chicken Fat." _I stuck my head down the toilet again and puked. I felt my hair being pulled out of my face and being held up. I groaned.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

"She did nothing, Justin," I moaned. I flushed the toilet and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my mouth with it. I pulled the sleeves of my(found) jacket down over my hands and grasped the cold, germ-infected toliet seat and tried to pull myself up. I rested my head against the stall wall and looked down at the gray tiles.

"You really need to tell a counselor about what she's doing to you, Alex," he stated. Oh my gosh. He _still _wasn't looking me in the eyes.

I looked at him with a "don't push me" face. "Or what?" If he just now decided to talk to me but still couldn't look me in the eyes, I was going to start acting like Alex. The one who wasn't "a little less aggressive".

A couple of the counselors walked through the door and asked if I was alright.

"She threw up a couple of times," Justin stated.

"Are you sick?" one of the guy counselors asked.

_Are you serious?_ I asked myself. "No, I just randomly decided to throw up because I think I'm fat!" I snapped.

"Alex!" I glared at Justin. "Sorry, she's really.. outgoing when she's not feeling well."

The counselor lifted his eyebrow and said, "If she's throwing up, she needs to go to the Infirmary."

Justin shook his head and grabbed my arm. I groaned and got up. "Justin, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just threw up for Christ's sake."

We walked through the loud cafeteria as people's eyes looked us up and down. We left through the door and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, Alex!" I heard someone with a british accent yell.

I turned around with a smile and said, "Yeah?"

Mason said, "Are you alright? I saw you were sick and was wondering what happened and if there was anything I could do?"

"Someone just accidentally gave me some bad tea. And it's really sweet of you but my brother's taking me. Thanks though."

"Well if you ever need anyone besides your brother to help, I'd be happy to."

I looked down with a grin. "Thanks."

We stared at each other smiling until my brother cleared his throat. "Alex threw up a couple of times and needs to get to the Infirmary."

"Well, I'll be off then. I hope you feel better, Alex." And he left after that.

I glared up at him but he was glaring at Mason. "God, do you have to _do _that?"

"Do _I _have to do that? What about you! Just flirt right in front of me like I'm not even there!"

"What?" I asked. He ignored me.

We started walking again. Once we were across the way, I pulled him behind a tree. "Justin, stop!" I felt a tiny raindrop.

He grabbed my wrist and started walking. "Alex, you're sick. You need to go to the Infirmary."

I yanked my hand away. "No!" I took a deep breath. "Why won't you look at me?" I questioned.

In response, he glared at me. "There. You happy?"

I was taken back. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you on the cheek. My bad! But is it really that bad?"

"Alex, it's not about the kiss!"

Wait, what? "What? Then what is it about? Because you've been blocking me out and-"

"It's nothing, okay? Just forget about it."

"I won't forget about it until you tell you me!"

He looked away again. I felt a couple more raindrops fall silently.

I grabbed his cheek. "Just tell me," I said softly.

He stared at me a few moments.

_No, no, no, no, no! I know what's going to happen. You better stop it!_

I didn't have to.

He swiped my hand away and pulled my arm towards the Infirmary. More and more raindrops.

I yanked it back again. "Justin, why are mad at me?" I yelled.

"Come _on_, Alex!" he groaned.

"Fine! I'll go. But not with you." I starting walking away. I saw lightning strike as the rain came pouring down.

"Wait, Alex," I heard him say gently.

I turned back around. "No! If you hate me so much, then just get away from me!"

"Alex, I don't hate you!" he yelled.

I started walking back to him. "Well it sure seems like it! You're so obvious, Justin! You can't even look at me without being disguted!"

"I just.." he trailed off.

"You just what, Justin? Just tell me for God's sake! Is it so hard to just say it?" I yelled.

"Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I.."

I started to walk back to the Infirmary. And didn't look back.

* * *

**I got totally into it with the fight! *smiles* Haha, I'm kidding.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and I have a question. Did the "Vacation with Derek" movie come out already? I was watching a Dasey kiss manip from LyraGWProd (yes, if you look at the comments, I'm the 3rd one whining) and she said**

**"**You didn't get the epic scenes you expected from the movie?  
You wanted a Dasey kiss & Daphne refused?  
Well, let me fix that ! ;D

Gonna try to use this manip in a vid now ^^**"**

**so I was just wondering. :P**

**Thanks for reading! [:**


	8. Dissapearing clothes and redeyed demons

**WARNING: This chapter is horrible! I mean it! So don't tell me in the reviews it sucks, okay? I already know that.**

**Sorry for me being.. late? I've just been having some friend drama. Really **_**stupid, **_**friend drama...**

**By the way, I wrote the stuff below yesterday. Before ^^^**

**I'm sooooo happy! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed my story! With all of my**** 21 reviews, only one isn't.. um.. **_**really **_**positive (and of course everyone focuses on the negative), but the rest of them are friggin' awesome! So thanks so much! And also, I finally figured out how to see my traffic, and want to thank all the people who've favorited and added me to an alert. It means a lot to me! :]**

**I'm going to make a list at the end of this story. My internet's being crappy right now, and it's not letting me see my first page of reviews, haha :P**

**Sorry for any missed grammatical errors.**

My wand. My wand is not here. My wand is not in my bag. _Justin._ He had to of somehow taken it. He had to.

I stormed out of my cabin in a raging fury. I hadn't talked to Justin ever since that day, and had _not _planned on it. Instead, I caught up with Mason. We've been sitting together almost everywhere. We'd talked and have a lot in common. It was actually nice to have someone I didn't know to talk to. Of course I still thought he was gorgeous and I kind of think he likes me too. But it's too soon to tell.

I banged on the cabin door and waited. God, he was going _down_.

As soon as the door opened, I was going to _so_-

The door opened and there stood Justin. Shirtless. I was shocked.

Why does he do this to me? I was so setgiving him a piece of my mind when he's just half-naked all of the sudden! "What do you want, Alex?" he asked.

I pushed past him and closed the door. I tried my best at making an angry face. "What did you do with my wand?" I asked coldly. Yeah, that'll do it.

He raised his eyebrow. "I didn't touch your wand, Alex. Mine's missing too. I think Dad took them out of our bags before we left so we wouldn't have magic," he stated.

I glared at him for a full good 6 seconds. "Fine." I started out the door. Straight into Mason?

I cocked my head. "Mason? What are you doing here?" I questioned. Nobody here was anyone he wanted to talk to.

"Oh, hello, Alex," he greeted in his cute british accent. "I'm just heading up to my cabin."

I had totally forgotten he was in this cabin. With my brother. He was usually up and down before I actually noticed. "Oh. Yeah. Well don't let me stop you," I stated. I moved out of his way and started to walk back to the cabin.

"Wait, Alex."

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

He hesitated. "Um... Are you aware that the boy-girl dance is coming up in a few days?"

Of course I was aware. If I was allowed, I'd be making an anti-dance. But of course that would never happen so I had just decided to ditch it. "Yeah, of course," I said.

"Would you maybe like to go with me?"

_Eeeep!_ God, I was acting like a school-girl. I didn't care. I straightened myself out a bit and said, "Yeah, that would be cool." _Cool?_

"Then it's a date," he stated. And with that, he opened the door and walked in. While closing the door, I saw Justin glaring at me until it closed.

I walked to my cabin and sat on my bed. I started immediately searching in my bag for something kind of dressy. I didn't plan on going to _dance_.

Gigi walked in right then and saw what I was doing. "Are you taking pity on yourself and pretending you have a date to the dance?"

I smirked. "Actually, Gigi, I have a date. Mason just asked me."

She looked surprised. "Oh. Well you should be thankful that someone else's taking pity on you instead." She grabbed her towel and headed out the door.

I had forgotten it was shower day. I left all of my possible choices sprawled out across my bed, grabbed my towel, and headed to the bathroom.

I'd been keeping my towel and brush inside with me on a metal rack nowadays just to be safe.

I started the freezing shower and did my ritual: dunk my head in, wash my face, brush out my hair, and try to at least wash one of my arms until the shower stopped.

I wrapped the towel around myself and squeezed the water out of my hair. I got out of the stall and searched for my clothes... which weren't there.

My _clothes _weren't there. I started to laugh.

I saw Gigi come strutting out in her towel. "Where are your clothes, Alex?"

"Gigi, do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't answer that. But come on. My _clothes_? That's the best you've got?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her clothes, and headed to a bathroom stall.

My idea was probably on the definitely list of getting me in trouble. Oh, well.

I slipped on my flip-flops they made us bring, wrapped the towel tighter around me, and strutted out the bathroom door outside.

Only a couple of people were outside. Once they noticed me, they ran down or up the slope to a friend. They pointed and looked at me. I ignored them as I started up the slope. I heard a few whistles until I closed the door to the cabin.

I knew my cabin wasn't going to be up here for at least another 10 minutes, so I decided to dress right in here. I locked the door, dropped my towel, and started to put on my undergarment.

I had one shoe on when I heard the drop. I looked across the room over to the ground and saw a big black fur-coated rodent with beady red eyes staring up at me. I heard a knock on the door also, and jumped to my feet, stomping hard lopsidedly with one shoe on and the other not as I unlocked the door.

The door usually swang straight open but it wouldn't budge this time. My eyes locked back onto the demon's and I shoved against the door in terror. The rat was totally going to kill me.

I pounced one last time on the door and it bounded straight open. I fell onto my back on the ground outside as the rat bounded out the door making squeaking noises. I screamed, paying no attention to the visitor, and crawled back as fast as I could.

I turned around and got up. I bolted straight down the slope, screaming the whole time. I heard my name being called. Yeah, I was so getting in trouble.

My right foot was burning and aching by the time I got down. I yelped and slammed straight into someone. "Alex!"

I realized who and pushed him off. "Get off of me!"

I could see the hurt in his eyes when I said that. I was about to apologize when Mason called my name.

He grabbed my arms and asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head yes and mumbled some of the word rat.

"I'll be right back," he stated. He wandered up the slope to join the commotion.

I walked over to Justin who was sitting down on one of the benches in the Ramada. "I thought we got rid of them?" I asked him. I sat down next to him.

"I guess not."

I pulled off the shoe on my left foot so I wasn't lopsided anymore. "Will you maybe help me again?"

He got up from the bench and asked, "Why don't you ask your new boyfriend to help you?"

My eyes widened. "Well that would be easy since he actually _answers _my questions!"

I saw him shake his head in disgust and start walking away. Not that easily.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "You know you're not acting like a very good brother. As a matter-of-fact, you're not even really acting like a brother! You're acting a bit jealous, Justin!" I admitted.

He started to walk off again. "Jerk," I mumbled.

His glare at me was enough to stumble back onto the benches. He walked off finally.

I got up and quickly ran to the now empty bathroom.

I turned on the cold and splashed my face with the water. Tears were not going to be seen on this face anymore.

"Is somebody sad her brother doesn't love her anymore?"

Her words ran like poison down my lungs. I turned around and pushed her against the wall, hard. I leant my head down to her ear. "Don't mess with me, Gigi," I swallowed.

I stalked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Sucky, **_**sucky**_** ending! Sorry if the characters were a little OOC.**

**Okay, here ya go.**

**Thank you sooo much to(going in order of date): **

**Baku babe (2)**

**Not Just a Nerd (7)**

**Alistar(My focused one)(1)**

**Cole-rulez (1)**

**kanameouji (1)**

**Kat1975 (1)**

**Myesha-Portlyn (3)**

**iheartdisney128 (2)**

**Lord Squinty Frown (1)**

**Jessamyn (1)**

**Luv this story (1)**

**And I want to thank a lot of you for reviewing my other story "The Wedding". It sucked, but it was my first, and I loved all of the reviews too. **

**I also want to thank one person in particular. Not Just a Nerd. She's been sticking around with me through every single chapter of EVERY story I've written(except my Percy Jackson one, haha) and it's helped me a lot. She also has the friggin' BEST Jalex and other stories also. But I'm sure you guys all knew that :P**

**So thanks everybody! :D**


	9. Author's Note: Sorry

Hey, guys...

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and I have an excuse for it! I mean it. :D

Okay, so I went to a local waterpark where I live, and I kind of got over excited with my friends and I slammed my hand against the REALLY, REALLY hard, and scratchy wall outside by the divinmg boards and I kind of sprained it a bit. I was crying like a baby.

Anyways, it takes really long to type with one hand for me so I'm just not going to do it until it heals. I really don't want anyone else I know writing it because they'd probably never talk to me again, so...

Oh! And you probably don't want me to write it because I'm in a HORRIBLE mood with my new school schedule. Some of the teachers last year teach the grade I'm going into, so I basically only have 2/10 new teachers. And my friend isn't in any of them. So yeah. I'm pissed.

This took me 10 minutes to type. I'm very slow with my left hand(I hope that didn't sound.. yeah).

Bye! I'm really sorry. I'll probably update in like 1-2 weeks or so if anyone's wondering. And yeah, I didn't just stop writing because I'm lazy. July's my busiest month of the year just to add.


End file.
